


Goodbye Baker Street

by andobatched



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andobatched/pseuds/andobatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for Mrs Hudson to leave Baker Street</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Baker Street

The stairs were absent of smiling faces and chitter chatter, no longer were there creaking footsteps on the wooden slates that needed to be fixed, there wasn't a reason for the old woman in the bottom flat to look up at her ceiling when she heard a noise. Those noises didn't happen anymore. A sad look covered her face, the kettle boiled as though trying to distract her from the depression that had entered the building. She pressed her cracked and worn out lips together, tired eyes fixed on the steaming cup of tea and she wished so much that there would be a bang or a thud or at least raised voices. Yesterday she swore that she heard the unmistaken deep tones that were so familiar to her, it had just been a day dream but not one that she would fight away anytime soon. Her flat wasn't the same anymore, the sunlight seemed to bleed through the half closed blinds making an odd scattering effect be casted over the furniture, and everything had an orange look to it, dark and distant. Nothing was alive in this flat, the plants were dying, the fridge didn't have any new food and the place looked as though it was either being moved into or moved out of.

The woman whose flat it was had never had children, never got remarried after that terrible husband of hers that had left more than bad memories, her friends were fading faster than she needed and the only ones that were still here were far too busy with their own lives to visit every day. Once upon time she had needed, knowing that her presence was wanted and she was loved. Times changed after...- the memory of it made a hand clasp over her mouth and the cup that was in her hand fell to the floor. There was no use in crying but her eyes closed and the tears dripped through her eyelashes and smeared makeup that she still wore even if there was no one to compliment her or take notice. She should have left along time ago but she couldn't, she had stayed. She had stayed as she always would, for Baker Street was where she felt most at home, but since the two young men that had filled her life with so much light and meaning had gone, she was seeing no reason to be there anymore. 

Boxes littered her living room, half packed up with books and photographs. Most of her belongings now were sorted but there was still one photograph that she left out, just in case they ever did come back. It was a photo of all three of them together, John had put the camera on a time and had ran back to stand next to her, Sherlock on the other side, his arm around her protectively. They were all smiling, John smiling because he had found people that he could protect and that he had a purpose after the war. Sherlock for once looked generally happy, his eyes were alight and she, in the middle, head resting against Sherlock's side. there were too many memories to leave behind but she just couldn't be without those two. How they would laugh and smile at inappropriate times, they would make her giggle and defend her when she needed it. On occasions they had come to her rescue or insure that she was comfortable. 

They were _her_ boys.

The tea cup remained smashed on the floor and she sunk into a white back kitchen chair. Sometimes she liked to pretend that there was a hand on her shoulder, pressing against it and drawing her in for a reassuring hug. 

"Mrs Hudson leave baker street, England would fall" The voice was a distant memory but it still felt so fresh.

On the back of the picture she had scrawled a short message

'Call me when you get back boys, I still have the same number, with all my love, Mrs Hudson x'

There was a beep from outside to signal the arrival of the removal truck, she let out a shaken breath and suryved her flat for one last time. Yes, it was time to go.


End file.
